


他们需要一个计分板

by balthasar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthasar/pseuds/balthasar





	他们需要一个计分板

“Devil May Cry。”  
但丁知道自己的嗓音听起来一定很奇怪。  
粗野而又嘶哑的，他可以保证自己的从不对任何客户这么说话。  
一个什么人，或者什么东西正在话筒的另一侧，通过这一串无聊的电子线路向他发出声音。但丁觉得自己有些耳鸣，什么东西正在他的脑子里打着鼓，他的脑髓被搅得一团乱麻，身体也不听使唤。  
他听不懂对方说了什么，也完全不在意。胡乱的将话筒的甩了出去，那小巧的塑料制品就这么飞回了原处，电话精准的挂断了。  
但丁想要给自己加上一分，但他没来得及耍上任何小聪明，一个热烈的吻立刻将他拉回了吱呀作响的大桌上。  
他的哥哥仿佛是要将他撕碎一般亲吻着他，但丁感到对方的犬齿刻意划开了他的上唇，血液温暖了这个亲吻。  
电话铃再次不合时宜的响了起来，这可太糟了。他立刻听到那件陪伴他多时的破旧小电机发出了他最后一声哀鸣——维吉尔给了那可怜的小家伙结结实实的一拳，然后一手把那些垃圾推到了地上。  
这很好。但丁颇为愉快的想。  
不单单只是因为知道自己的孪生兄弟对他们的所作所为无比投入这一点，空旷的桌面也给了他更多发挥的空间。

事情是如何发展成这样的？  
关于这一点但丁的记忆也有些模糊了。  
几个小时前，他们还在一处不知道叫什么的破烂地方，像是饭后运动一般宰了好几只不知道打哪冒出来的恶魔。  
这从前可是恶魔猎人的本职工作。  
可惜不过是从前了，自从某次他们一同胡闹，再再再次关上了魔界与人界的裂隙之后，这个世界上的恶魔就越来越少了。  
这个消息对于恶魔猎人来说可糟透了。双胞胎兄弟为了养家糊口，不得不做起了一些雇佣兵的工作。  
像个人类一样，做一些无聊的，轻松（但不快乐）的工作。  
距离上一次他们这样屠杀恶魔是多久以前的事了呢？  
但丁拒绝回忆，他的脑子有些恍惚。  
他能记得的只是，再拧下其中一只吸血苍蝇的脑袋之后，他看到维吉尔站在那片恶臭猩红的血雨之中，湛蓝色的光芒包裹着他的身体。维吉尔轻易的用武器切开那些恶魔腐坏的身体，放松的好像为他自己的早餐面包涂上巧克力酱一样。  
他的好兄弟，使阎魔刀的剑术大师，斯巴达之子，无数个称号可以适用于这个男人，但是但丁更喜欢另一个说法。  
他亲爱的兄弟就像是一台完美的杀戮机器，就和他自己一样。  
他们身上的每一片皮肤都为了战斗而舒展，每一个关节都为了斩杀而生，每一个细胞都嚎叫着鲜血。  
这是他们与生俱来的，不属于人类的那部分血液的恩赐。  
用那只不知名恶魔的武器作着拐棍，但丁依靠着战场的一侧。阎魔刀的刀锋擦过了他的脸颊，精准的切开了他身后一只蠢蠢欲动的恶魔头颅。  
“别站在那犯傻。”维吉尔收刀时，恶意的划过了双生兄弟的脸，鲜血渗了出来。  
但丁知道他也兴奋极了，他舔了舔自己有些干涩的嘴唇，喊出了那个名字。  
“维吉尔…”  
维吉尔挑起了一侧的眉毛，并没有直接回答他。阎魔刀继续飞舞着。但丁看到一片细小的血肉滑过了维吉尔的脸颊，留下一道血痕的同时飞进了那高耸着的衣襟中。  
“维吉尔…”他再次呼唤自己的兄弟。  
他们的工作快要完成了，这点恶魔对于双子来说不算是太过麻烦的工作。维吉尔把阎魔刀插进了最后一只恶魔的脑袋里，血浆伴随着脑髓喷溅在他身上，他没有转过身看但丁，似乎也不打算搭理他。  
但丁有些沉不住气了，他感觉有个什么活的东西在他的身体里突突的跳着哥萨克舞，他再次开口。  
“维——”  
“不。”  
可惜他这次没来得及把这个好听的名字念完就被打断了。维吉尔的声音里带着些怒气，还有一些浑浊的东西。  
“我不会跟你在垃圾场和屎堆上做爱。”  
“再也不会。”他的哥哥停顿了一会。  
但丁看到维吉尔怒气冲冲的走向了战场的出口，一小节看起来像是肠子的东西挂在他的靴套上。  
他只觉得维吉尔说脏话的样子性感极了。

人的脑子总是不擅长记住那些不怎么重要的东西，半人半魔的斯巴达之子也不例外。  
但丁不大记得他们是怎么回到事务所的了，但他隐约的感觉到自己的左脚正隐隐作痛，他们可能需要换新的大门了。  
好在这一次的酬金应该足够弥补这些…损失…但丁咬紧了牙，他刚刚走神了。不幸的是维吉尔也发现了这一点，用一阵尖锐的疼痛提醒着他。他的孪生哥哥正坐在那张大桌之上，眼神和他的刀锋一样锐利又疯狂。  
但丁有些退缩，不安的挪动了一下，但没有离开对方炙热的身体。每当性事发生的时候，掌控权通常不在他手上，维吉尔负责决定要从哪开始。  
但这次他的哥哥并不打算为难他，阎魔刀消失了，维吉尔再次伸出手，顺着那件单薄的外衣一路来到了但丁最爱的那条皮带之上。像是魔法一样，那条烦人的带子就伴随着轻微的咔哒声弹开了。伴随着金属制品落地的声音，但丁感到那只有些冰冷的，沾着血液的手指环在他身体最为炙热的部位之上。  
维吉尔引导着他，但丁顺从。他支起身体将对方压在了那张桌上，有着维吉尔的帮助，他的双手可以尽情的享受那略显消瘦的大腿，顺着紧绷的布料他抚摸着那再熟悉不过的肌肉线条，以此换来这具身体主人颇为满意的叹息声。  
叹息是不够的。但丁认真的想，双手沿着维吉尔的大腿滑动着，最终来到了裤子的顶端，相比维吉尔他解开那些金属搭扣的动作更为粗野，也更加老练。  
那根与他形状相似的器官滑进了他的手心里，他熟练的安抚着身体逐渐绷紧的维吉尔，轻而易举的将对方的身体与那些布料剥离开来。然后但丁低下头，将那半勃起的阴茎吞入嘴里。  
这个动作让维吉尔的手短暂了离开了他的身体，那阵冰凉的空虚感并没有持续太久，他抬头看到自己兄长低垂的视线，银色的睫毛遮住了那冰蓝色的火焰。  
维吉尔并不吝啬于发出声音，他弓起上身，腰背绷的紧紧的。手指重新伸入了但丁的发梢中，指尖微微发烫。鼓励性的轻抚着孪生弟弟头皮，指腹滑过下颚，未经修饰过的毛发与胡须摩擦过皮肤发出嘶哑的沙沙声。  
但丁感到自己的口腔逐渐被那肉茎填满，他用舌根贴着那柱体的顶端，勾勒出那里完美的形状。维吉尔随着他的动作发出一声闷哼，手指用力攥住了那头银发。他用蛮力将孪生弟弟的头提起，将他们的嘴唇重新粘合在一起。  
“够了。”他的哥哥说，这个吻不长，维吉尔似乎有些急躁。但丁并不反对，他的手指早已滑进了对方身体的间隙里，那里比他想的要冷，也更干涩。于是他伸出另一只手撬开了维吉尔的嘴唇，向他寻求一些帮助。  
通常这么做没什么好下场，就好像把多汁的肉块放在鳄鱼的嘴边一样。但不知为何但丁知道自己沉迷于此，他感到锋利的牙齿切开了他的指节，血液在维吉尔的嘴里仿佛是凉的，口腔的触感逐渐变得滑腻而黏稠，疼痛并没有让他清醒过来，他的手指迷恋的搅动着对方的唇舌，直到对方用舌尖将它们推离了口腔。  
但丁感到失落，他并不喜欢这样。他用力的嵌住维吉尔的双臂，强迫对方在坚硬的木质桌面上翻了个身，他听到维吉尔的闷哼，就这么直接撞在坚硬的桌板一定不大好受。  
维吉尔不满的用肢体抗议着，但丁赴了上去，用维吉尔最讨厌的两样东西压制住了对方——被从背后用蛮力钳住手臂，他根本就无法挣脱，体型的差距让维吉尔无法抬起身体。  
“你伤到我了。”  
但丁从背后贴着维吉尔的颈侧，像是他真的受伤了一般呜咽。  
“你自找的…”维吉尔不打算认输，他厌恶这个姿势，但是那两根不知不觉溜进他身体的手指让他的理智有些涣散。他的哥哥气喘吁吁的生着闷气，但丁咽了咽口水。  
“我不想…！”  
维吉尔的话被中断了，他的头颈被迫向后弯折，这种仿佛把脖颈暴露给掠食者的动作让他的兄弟全身紧绷，可是他们身体贴紧的地方却变得更加炙热了。但丁的手撕扯着维吉尔的发梢，强迫这颗高傲的头颅向后弯折，脆弱的颈骨发出令人愉悦的哀鸣。他立刻用犬齿摩擦着那里的皮肤，维吉尔的动脉膨胀着，回应着他的嘴唇。  
“事情可不是总能按你想的发展的，亲爱的兄弟。”即便对方低声咒骂着，但是但丁再清楚不过，此时维吉尔没有拒绝他的权利。  
他就是要如此刻意的，用蛮力，将自己的的身体嵌入进去。  
润滑有些草率，即便是在鲜血的帮助下，他依然感觉到自己的阴茎正被那紧致而密实的通道夹的生疼，摩擦感让私密处敏感的皮肤火辣辣的刺痛着。老实说这个姿势一点也不舒服，但丁甚至可以听到自己挺进时膝盖撞击到木质桌体的声音。他的膝盖痛了起来，但是维吉尔那因为愤怒和不满卷曲的手指令他完全无法停止动作。  
但丁觉得自己快要哼起小曲来了，即便他一点都不觉得自己在干的事叫“做爱”。他只是反复的机械的重复着这个贯穿对方的身体的动作，感受维吉尔愤怒的扭曲着身体却又无力反抗。但无论维吉尔如何愤怒的咒骂，他身体的热度都未曾褪下半分。他的孪生哥哥的身体叫嚣着想要抢回主导权，但丁感到自己粗野的阴茎被那肉壁温柔的吮吸着，他的喘息也逐渐粗重了起来。  
这是一场持久战，但总有一个人会败下阵来。但丁紧紧的扣着对方的身体，汗水已经将他们的外衣粘合在了一起，他听说到自己的哥哥发出一声哀鸣。  
“够了。”他第二次说。  
“是吗？”但丁反问，每当事情失控的时候维吉尔就会蹩过脸，他看不到哥哥的表情。  
“放开我！我们去床上…”他的声音不知道是因为情欲还是愤怒而颤抖着，“我们…”  
“按我的方式来？”但丁松开了手，维吉尔立刻挣脱了束缚。他喘着气，但是并没有离开但丁的身体，他们两依旧紧紧的结合在一起。  
“按你的方式来。”维吉尔伸出手拽住了他的衣领，似乎是想把这片布料和他弟弟身上的某些部件一起从他身上撕开。  
但丁后退了一步，将自己的兄弟从桌上抱起，扭过对方的脸吻住的那双有些湿润的眼睑。  
这场性爱依然会继续，他并不想破坏这场欢愉，但是，此时但丁认为他又反超对方一分了。


End file.
